


Chance and Opportunity

by KadeAK (zacixn)



Series: Our Cure to Loneliness [George/Wilbur] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake Vlog Pizza Hut Date, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Denial, They're Both In It Deep, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK
Summary: If Wilbur had to guess, he’d say it started because of pure chance.If George had to guess, he’d say it started because of opportunity.A pizza date intended to be fake turns into one that is inadvertently real - even if the two participants aren't so willing to admit that to themselves. Maybe, in time, their relationship will blossom, but for now, they are happy to be in each-other's presence.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: Our Cure to Loneliness [George/Wilbur] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990675
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	Chance and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Double checked and both CCs seem to be okay with the idea of this particular kinda shippy fluff, so I'm going to write it. This is for the ten Georgebur stans out there <3

If Wilbur had to guess, he’d say it started because of pure chance.

At the time, the Pizza Hut vlog wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a meet-up and a ruse. He didn’t even really know George all that well, hadn’t had a chance to befriend the fellow Brit much outside an occasional conflict on the SMP or a few words exchanged on the discord server. Wilbur had expected to take a back-seat on camera as he and Dream spoke over the call, and that was okay. He just appreciated the company, and the excuse to go out and get Pizza Hut in the middle of a pandemic.

Then he’d actually met George, and he realised with a jolt that he was in for a long ride.

George was sweet. Criminally sweet, his voice far quieter in real life than on camera. When he’d spotted Wilbur rounding the corner, his face had lit up like the sun, and Wilbur almost froze on the spot when he beamed a warm, genuine smile. 

Was it normal to feel so suddenly nervous for a date that was supposed to be a joke?

“This meeting probably would have been harder to fake without you, to be honest,” Wilbur had commented as he sat down across from George. He had his phone out on the table, open to their discord call with Dream.

Dream's voice sounded from the tinny phone speakers. “He’s right, y’know,” the American said, “You’re like our knight in shining armour.”

Wilbur laughed at that. “Sir Gogy,” he spoke. “Saviour of the fake Vlog.”

“Glad to know I’m needed,” George said, smiling, his cheeks dusted a soft pink from the chill that had settled in the outdoor seating area. “I knew I couldn’t leave you alone with Dream, anyway.”  
A splutter came across the phone, followed by a jokingly angry wheeze of “I wouldn’t have killed him, George!” 

“Calm down, Dream,” Wilbur taunted. “You couldn’t have killed me if you tried, anyway. I’m too powerful.” 

“Yeah, Dream,” George supplemented, leaning forward into the conversation. “I know you’re jealous, but you don’t need to be so high-strung.”

A series of clutters sounded over the phone line – sounding suspiciously like a mobile slipping out of someone’s hands and crashing to an uncarpeted floor – followed by the Discord disconnect noise. George burst into laughter, re-pocketing his phone. “He’ll be back later,” he explained to Wilbur, whose eyes had widened in partial concern for the American. “You know what he’s like.”

“Ah, babyrage.” Wilbur spoke, nodding with the serenity and sincerity of an ancient monk. “I know it all too well.”

“Aw, you can’t fault him,” George hummed. “Maybe he’s just mad he’s not getting pizza and we are. He was complaining about it all last night.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, though a smile bloomed across his face. “I’d be disappointed too,” he grinned. “Not many people get to go on pizza dates with me. I’m only reserved for special people.”

George smiled, his grin lopsided and messy as he rested his head on his hand. “Does that make me special, then?” he asked warmly, eyes twinkling playfully, and Wilbur thought that his heart might explode right there and then. 

“Hey, don’t push your luck, this is just about clout,” he laughed, despite himself, punching George gently in the arm, and the shorter man laughed aloud again, clutching his bicep in mock pain. 

“I’m hurt, Wilbur,” George said, putting on a fake wounded voice and placing an open palm to his chest. “I thought you wanted me for my personality, but it’s all just about the numbers.”

“Awww, Gogy,” Wilbur whined, pouting. “If it makes you feel better, putting me in your thumbnail will get you at least another million views.”

“Hm… Two million, and I’ll be okay with it.” George hummed, as if he were making a business deal.

With a confident smirk, Wilbur replied, “Deal.”

After a beat of silence, George burst into laughter again, and Wilbur felt a smile bloom on his own face as he listened. His chest seemed to tighten with an odd warm feeling as he laid eyes upon the other YouTuber, his heart fluttering gently as he simply watched. Was it normal to get so much serotonin from simply watching someone laugh?  
George looked beautiful when he laughed, eyes sparkling and creasing as he tried and failed to hide his face, turning cherry-red. It was messy laughter, pure and genuine, and maybe Wilbur was selfish for wanting to hear it on loop, but he didn’t care much about that.

The sound of ringing interrupted the moment – Dream must have gotten it together and was re-calling. Wilbur watched with a twinge of disappointment as George grabbed his phone and answered the call. As much as he liked Dream, Wilbur found himself suddenly wishing this was a legitimate Pizza Hut date.

…Not that he had a romantic crush on George, or anything. That’d be a weirdly fast development. He just happened to like his company. And liked making him laugh, as a friend. No, he refused to admit just how deep in the infatuation sauce he was. Not yet, at least.  
Still, Wilbur couldn’t help but note with a warm note that he didn’t regret taking this chance at all.

\--

If George had to guess, he’d say it started because of opportunity.

He’d just happened to be in Brighton when Wilbur sent out his tweets about the date, and, well, he loved pizza. He’d sent Dream a DM asking if it was alright if he dropped in, and promptly learned of the whole date being an elaborate prank, before being requested to give the scheming duo a hand. Things just kind of went from there, really.

Dream hyped him up throughout the date, a hyperactive wingman that didn’t quite know how to back off – but then again, Dream never knew when to back off, so that was par for the course.  
Wilbur was as charismatic as ever, though George didn’t have much of a frame of reference for his personality. Even as they finished their actual pizza portion of the date and went on a walk down by the shoreline, he kept up a charming, funny persona, cracking jokes and quips and telling little snippets of stories. George almost felt guilty for being so quiet, but he found he rather liked listening to the taller Brit talk about whatever the hell crossed his mind.

He acted like he did on stream, really, boisterous and full of energy – though here, Wilbur felt infinitely more genuine, like an old friend George had known for decades.

Was it normal to feel so attached to a man he’d met in person only an hour ago?

Dream had left at some point to go and take care of something, leaving the two men alone on the seaside, watching the water lap at the sand gently.  
“It must be pretty great living down here,” George was saying, eyes cast out over the blue waves. 

He heard Wilbur make a gentle noise. “Yeah, it’s pretty great. One of the less shitty parts of the country, that’s for sure.” George glanced back, surprised to see a look of calm nostalgia on his face. The wind rustled his hair, warm backlight of the setting sun painting his portrait with an almost serene glow.  
Man, it was criminal for one man to look so beautiful.

George shifted his gaze abruptly when Wilbur made brief eye contact with him, an awkward chuckle escaping his throat. Was he laughing too much? He didn’t want to make his spontaneous date mate feel uncomfortable.  
“I’d love to see this every day,” he said, hand instinctively scratching at the back of his neck as he smiled at the taller man. “I love the ocean. It’s so gentle.”

Wilbur laughed. “You should move closer, then,” he said in a light voice. “We’d get to have these pizza dates more often. I’d be paying, of course.” The last few words were accompanied with a playful smile and a wink, and George felt his heart stop for a moment. 

“Maybe I should,” George hummed, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart fluttering and dancing in his chest. No, he refused to be a simp just because Wilbur had a nice smile and a pretty laugh and a charming personality. “Free pizza sounds like a good enough reason to move to me.”

The other man smiled genuinely, eyes sparkling in the setting sun. Damn it, he’d known Will was unfairly attractive even before this meetup, but it had never affected him before today – why was he being so suddenly blown off his feet by it?

“It’s settled then,” Wilbur declared. “The day you decide to move to the area, we’ll make a pizza contract.” He paused, putting a finger to his chin in thought. “A legally binding one, even. One free pizza date a fortnight. Maybe once a week if I feel generous.”

George scoffed. “If? You know I’m just going to charm you into it being weekly.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “I hate that you’re right. I’m just a simp for clout, you know me too well.” There was a beat of quiet before Wilbur cracked up at his own declaration, shoulders shaking as he burst into laughter.

“Hey, I hope you’re taking my pizza contract seriously!” George chuckled, nudging into Wilbur’s side gently. “I’m a very important person, you know.”

“Of course, Gogy,” Wilbur reassured through laughs. “I’d never make a joke, I have never ever heard of comedy, I swear.” He made a cross motion over his heart, before wiping the tears of laugher out of his eyes, and George just shook his head warmly, smile growing on his own face. He realised with a start just how fond he was of Wilbur. The taller brit just had such a welcoming aura, one that just seemed to brighten George’s mood.

He seemed to radiate light, energy fizzing off of his every movements. Wilbur smiled with his whole body, and laughed with his whole self. The positivity of it all seemed to rub off on George, leaving him drowned in waves of sudden affection and appreciation for the other man. Hell, if this had been a genuine date, well, George would have been over the moon over that prospect. He couldn’t help but secretly wish that Wilbur wasn’t joking about wanting a future meet-up.

Was this a crush? Something romantic? George wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t want to label it as something so romantic, not yet. That kind of thing could destroy blooming friendships, after all, and he wanted to keep this connection alive for as long as possible. He'd just formed this relationship - he wasn't going to lose it because of something dumb like impatience.  
He smiled warmly at the taller man. Despite everything, taking this opportunity had been his best decision in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so starved for content I had to make it myself. also if you see a typo. no you don't.


End file.
